


Mi cachorro se llamará Leia.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Mi cachorro se llamará Leia.

Stiles camina por los pasillos de la escuela con el ceño fruncido, hoy se la levantado de mal humor, con dolor de espalda y con ganas de matar a su padre solo porque se ha comido sus Poptarts.

—¡Sti! —Exclama Scott cuando llega a su lado, sonriendo felizmente antes de rozar su estómago levemente. —¿Cómo está mi sobrina?

—Tócame la tripa una vez más y te meto un bate recubierto de matalobos por tu maldito trasero de hombre lobo. —Gruñe Stiles antes de llegar a su taquilla y abrirla sin prestar atención a su amigo intentando hablar con él.

—Hm… ¿Esto es cosa de las hormonas del embarazo? —Pregunta Scott frunciendo el ceño, pero cuando obtiene una respuesta tensa, enarca una ceja. —¿O es porque Jackson está en Londres?

—¡No digas ese nombre! —Exclama Stiles sorbiendo por su nariz, intentando no llorar en mitad del colegido. Otra vez. Cierra su taquilla de golpe y coloca una mano sobre su estómago abultado donde su hija crece sana y segura sin Jackson. —Se fue, eligió dejarme, no quiero escuchar más su nombre, Scott. Estoy cansado de pasar esto solo.

—Bro, pase lo que pase, no estás solo. Me tienes a mí, y de una forma rara tienes a la manada de Derek. —Dice Scott abrazando a su amigo, sintiendo su tristeza y anhelo, aunque sabe que el anhelo que siente es por parte de su sobrina nonata. Stiles abraza con fuerza a Scott y comienza a llorar contra la camiseta de su mejor amigo, mojándola por tercera vez esta semana. —Todo irá bien.

—Uhm, te he traído unas galletas. —Dice Allison al llegar por el pasillo, sintiendo simpatía por su amigo. La cazadora espera pacientemente a que Stiles controle sus lágrimas, y cuando lo hace acepta las galletas con una sonrisa llorosa. —¿Estás bien?

—Sólo las hormonas, Alli. —Dice Scott haciéndose el entendido y colocando su brazo por los hombros de Stiles para caminar hacia su primera clase, intentando que no esté triste. Al llegar a la clase, Stiles se sienta junto a Isaac y apoya su frente en el hombro del lobo, suspirando más tranquilo al sentir que su hija se calma al sentir la manada de Jackson a su lado. Cuando el humano está junto al Alpha es muchísimo mejor, Stiles no se quiere imaginar que pasaría si fuese Jackson quien estuviera… No. No pensará eso.

—¡Batman! —Exclama Erica entrando en el aula junto a Boyd, se sientan delante de Stiles e Isaac, y Erica se apoya en el pupitre del humano sonriendo y luego mira el estómago de Stiles con cuidado. —¿Cómo está mini Batgirl?

—Ahora no es un buen momento. —Dice Scott desde su sitio, y Stiles cierra los ojos intentando buscar su paciencia casi inexistente. Suspira y espera a que el día escolar pase rápidamente. 

Unas horas después, cuando las clases se han acabado, Stiles deja que Scott conduzca su coche hacia el entrenamiento de la manada Hale donde Derek deja que Scott entrene con ellos, y todo porque Stiles es manada. Al llegar, Stiles baja y se apresura hacia Derek para que su bebé deje de moverse como una loca, por lo que cuando llega, apoya su frente en la espalda de Derek y deja que el sentimiento de manada tranquilice a su pequeña Leia. 

—¿Cómo está el cachorro? —Pregunta Derek, y cuando siente que Stiles no contesta, mira a sus betas en busca de respuestas, y por una mirada sabe que tanto como el padre como la hija sienten la necesidad de estar junto a Jackson. —Siéntate, el entrenamiento va a comenzar.

Stiles vuelve a suspirar, y mientras camina hacia el porche quemado, coloca una mano en su espalda baja a causa del dolor. Cuando se sienta en el porche, observa a la manada entrenar, sintiendo cómo su bebé se tranquiliza cada vez más, cosa extraña, ya que su bebé nunca ha estado tan tranquila antes.

—¡Derek! —Exclama Stiles asustado, y al instante está rodeado de lobos preocupados que intentan llegar a él. —Leia se ha calmado demasiado, no se mueve, no sé qué la pasa, yo…

—¿Leia? —Murmura Lydia con una mueca en voz baja para que el hormonal padre no la escuche.

—No creo que la pase nada, el latido de su corazón es constante. —Dice Derek frunciendo el ceño, pero al instante todos los lobos mueven sus cabezas en sincronía hacia la carretera, mirando fijamente el camino de tierra hasta que un coche que todo el mundo conoce en Beacon Hills, es tan conocido como su Jeep.

Stiles comienza a llorar cuando ve a Jackson bajar del coche, y cuando el ex kanima se acerca a él, el humano se apresura hacia su jeep, saca el bate que tiene en la parte trasera y camina a grandes pasos hacia Jackson.

—¡Tú, imbécil lagartija! —Grita aún entre lágrimas y sollozos dispuesto a golpear al lobo con su bate, pero varias personas le paran y le quitan el bate para que no cometa ninguna estupidez. —¡Te fuiste y me dejaste solo! ¡Nos dejaste solos!

—No sabía nada. —Dice Jackson con sus ojos brillando por lágrimas que no va a soltar delante de la manada. —No sabía que éramos compañeros ni que… Ni que estabas con nuestro cachorro. Lo supe en cuanto Derek me llamó ayer y cogí el primer vuelo a ti, a vosotros.

Las manos que agarraban a Stiles lo sueltan y dejan que camine hacia Jackson, cuando están cara a cara, Jackson abraza con fuerza al humano y ambos suspiran de alivio, notando como ese hueco vacío que sentían en su pecho al fin ha sido cubierto por la mitad que les faltaba.

—Te he echado tanto de menos. —Susurra Jackson, besando suavemente el cuello del humano antes de agarrar sus mejillas, viendo como los ojos de Stiles también están brillando por las lágrimas. —No quería irme, no quería dejarte, pero mis padres me obligaron.

—Leia y yo te hemos echado de menos. —Dice Stiles antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente los labios de Jackson. Stiles abraza de nuevo a Jackson, perdiéndose la mueca que pone al oír el nombre de su hija. La ex kanima mira a los demás y todos se encojen de hombros sin querer contradecir a un Stiles hormonado y embarazado.

Jackson y Stiles se mantienen el resto del día prácticamente pegados, sintiéndose completos y felices, incluso el bebé ha dejado de estar tan inquieta. Pero cuando llega la noche y Jackson deja a Stiles en su casa, este parece reacio a soltar al lobo.

—No me voy a ir, te lo prometo. —Me mudo de vuelta a Beacon Hills. Sólo quería agarrar mi maleta del coche. —Dice Jackson al ver a Stiles reticente por soltarlo. Cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que Jackson dice la verdad, lo deja ir hacia el maletero para agarrar su maleta. 

Stiles se acurruca contra el cuerpo de Jackson una vez que están en la cama, totalmente dormido y apretujado en su cálido pijama totalmente ajeno a cómo Jackson acaricia su cabello ya crecido mirando a su compañero con las mejillas sonrojadas, babeando sobre su pecho y sin que le importe mucho, sintiéndose por fin en paz después de casi siete meses totalmente vacío y deprimido en Londres. Al fin está en casa junto a su familia.


End file.
